Protection and authentication of data stored in a computer is important in a number of different applications. In particular, it is vital that data in a computer be protected from being hacked, modified, deleted, etc. One such application includes a wagering game machine. Gaming regulations for the wagering game industry require that the data stored in the wagering game machines be protected. Also, these regulations require that the data stored in the wagering game machines be authenticated at various times (including during the initial installation at the wagering game establishment). One set of data that requires protection and authentication by gaming regulations is the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) that is executed as part of the boot up operations, after the computers are initially powered on, restarted, etc.